Yue Zhong
Personality Not wanting to contributes, not wanting to take risks but want to share the fruits of labor, those are the kind of people Yue hates the most. Yue Zhong does not actually hate foreigners. It was just that the base’s treatment towards the foreigners was much better than to the country’s people themselves. Whilst a large number of compatriot survivors were starving, those foreigners were living carefree in the specialty region. It was this that made Yue Zhong feel very uncomfortable. Receiving worse treatment than the foreigners upon their own country’s ground, Yue Zhong really didn’t know whether this country was the foreigners’ or his own. With regards to those who had intended to harm him, Yue Zhong was never lenient. In just a short year, Yue Zhong had morphed from a simple university student into a decisive killing machine with a heart of stone that showed no mercy to his enemies. Appearance Yue Zhong was average in most ways like any other chinese you might see, height, looks, skin, hair, but killing, leveling and being a leader has made his aura much more fierce and his body more well-built and muscular,in other words, more manlier.dc History His family was poor and so naturally didn’t have the extra money for him to learn how to drive. Yue and Chi Yang were in a boarding school in middle school. Yue Zhong, Chi Yang, Hu Yi and a few others had banded together as they fought others, played truant, confessed to girls, and done a whole bunch of stuff to impress those very same girls. They had even fought for them before. In the eyes of the teachers and their parents, other than Chi Yang whose grades were considered decent, amongst the top 20 of the school, the rest of them were just barely scraping by. Only when they reached their secondary 3 days, due to a personal matter and Yue Zhong having suffered a blow, did he finally focus on his studies and managed to get into university. After their final examinations, due to the different paths in life, these band of brothers were forcefully separated, and they could only get together again during their holidays. Two years ago, on a moonlit night, the girl that Yue loved left with another boy, just because the boy had a great inheritance. He had to work hard for a month to earn money for a decent gift for her birthday party. After squandering 2 years after high school, because something happened, Yue was greatly impacted. As if a changed man, began to prepare for the university entrance exam. Yue Zhong worked as a tutor, to earn his living expenses. Story After leveling up to 10, he qualified for a novice mission to find Lei Jiang Village. After completing the novice quest. He was awarded $1000 of Survival Coins as a quest’s reward. As the first to complete the quest and discover the existence of Lei Jiang, he won a treasure raffle prize. A prize wheel, there are treasures from 2nd Degree to 6th Degree. He obtained a Rank 6 Storage Ring. The system also awarded him a 3rd Degree Protective Garment. In addition, he have received the title of Lei Jiang Village Discover. Abilities Yue Zhong was not really a genius at fighting; he could only grow stronger through his constant, repeated efforts in finding opportunities to become stronger. He raised his own strength little by little, increasing his own power. After obtaining Language Mastery, Yue Zhong learned english, russian, and japanese. When the world changed, Yue has been increasing Power and Stamina. That is because using the novice club to kill zombies consumed too much stamina. He wanted enough power and stamina to fight the zombies. But now fighting with the evolved zombies, especially the level 20 Hunters, what he need the most is agility when using a firearm. Yue did not increased strength and vitality before because even with higher strength and vitality, just getting scratched by zombies, he would become infected and dies. These two stats are not useless, but Yue was most in need of stamina, agility, and power. Those stats allowed him to survive and fight longer. When Yue Zhong was originally picking his job, a part of him wanted to pick Soldier for the gun control skill. Yue viewed many combat jobs, but felt that they were paled in comparison to the soldier’s skills. Firearms control allowed the Stinger Pistol he had to have greater destructive power. And compared to the magical world of warriors, warlocks, and mages, soldiers profession are better able to survive in this real world but after seeing that the Dark Knight was a better fit for him, he chose that. Summon Special Skeleton, Shadow Steps and Devil Flame are actually all active skills that are linked to the Dark Knight class. This was why Yue Zhong was able to select the hidden profession Dark Knight as his class back then. Unexpectedly he found the Firearms Control skill book. After learning the Firearms Control skill, Yue Zhong’s ability was comparable to a soldier who had gone through several years of target practice. After consuming the scarlet Snake Birth Fruit, he became a dual attribute evolver, his innate evolution attributes were Spirit and Endurance. His occupation was Dark Knight. Since he had become an Evolver and his level was above 30, he gained the passive skill Heart of Darkness. Upon possessing the Rebirth skill, Yue Zhong’s survival ability increased enormously. Even if his limbs were severed during a battle, he would still be able to make use of this skill to slowly regenerate them. With this skill, his rate of recovery also soared, in a battle where both parties possessed similar strength, this would be particularly useful. When activating his Devil Flame Skill, a dense fiery energy ball blossomed in his hands, compressing itself tightly into the shape of a 2m long sword of flames. The Devil Flame Sword was the result of an expenditure of 50 Spirit and 20 Stamina to form, and to maintain its appearance, Yue Zhong has to expend 10 points of Spirit and 3 Stamina. It is a huge drain, but at the same time, it possessed immense power; even the Type 2 Mutant Water Snake’s armor could easily be split open by this Devil Flame Sword. Although his Spirit was already extremely strong, Level 4 Necklace of Hurricane, he is now invulnerable to basically any Spiritual attacks, and could maintain his clarity. He was a dual-attribute Evolver, possessing the Spirit and Endurance growth attributes. His body was truly sturdy beyond belief, even a bullet would not be able to harm him overmuch. With the ever increasing strength of Yue Zhong’s Spirit, the Devil Flame in his hands had obviously become a lot stronger and much more threatening. As of now, he had reached a level of control with the Devil Flame that was natural as flipping his hands. The power of the Devil Flame was dependent on Yue Zhong’s Spirit, and with his Spirit increasing all the time, his Devil Flame would become even more powerful. It was due to his current Spirit that he had been able to casually execute 2 Type 2 Mutant Beasts. If it was someone else, even with the Devil Flame skill enhanced 3 times, they might not be able to kill a Type 2 Mutant Beast so easily. Titles * Lei Jiang Village Discover: Power +1, Agility +1, Vitality +1, Stamina +1, Spirit +1, Strength +1. * Long Hai City Conqueror: This title gives you +2 enhancement points in all attributes. Skills * Eyes of Perception Rank 2 * Art of Fear (+1 Enhancement) * Encompassing Body Armor (+1 Enhancement) * Firearms Control * Language Mastery * Night Enhancement (+1 Enhancement) * Shadow Steps (+1 Enhancement) Rank 3 * Agility Solidification * Body Enhancement * Devil Flame (+3 Enhancement) * Enormous Power Solidification * Perceive Danger * Summon Special Skeleton (+4 Enhancement) * Tamer Technique (+2 Enhancement) Rank 4 * Crocodile Tooth Saw Blade * Second-Order Shadow Steps (Storage) * Rank 2 Agility Solidification (Storage) * Rebirth * True Seeing Eye Rank 5 * Heart of Darkness Equipment Underneath his cloak is a Water Python snakeskin armor. Inside the Water Python Snakeskin Armor, he also wears a leather cloth made from the hide of the Mutant Rat King. As well as a level 3 protective vest that he secretly wore inside the leather armor. Under so many layers of protection, he does not even put the S2 zombies’ attacks in his eyes. Rank 1 * Enhanced Footwear * Replica Tang Sword (Formerly) * White Leather Gloves Rank 2 * 2nd Degree Protective Garment (Formerly) * Tang Sabre (Exchanged) * White Cloak Rank 3 * 3rd Degree Protective Garment * Dark Magic Sword * Fireball Ring * High Speed Leather Boots * Green Acceleration Boots * Magic Gem * Necklace of Hurricane (Exchanged) * Power Ring * Sapphire Ring * Stinger Pistol (Upgraded) * Strength Enhancing Ring * Summon Special Skeleton Rank 4 * Necklace of Clarity * Ring of Poison Fang * Stinger Pistol Model 2 Rank 6 * Storage Ring Relationships Harem * Lu Wen: Lu Wen was Yue tutoring student. Although usually Lu Wen is very mischievous, but the two get along well overall. Lu Wen’s parents also looked after Yue, and never owed wages. Thanks to a good salary of a home tutor, Yue could live a quiet college life, and did not need to look for other jobs. Yue began to look at Lu Wen as a woman, his heart couldn’t help but be moved a bit. Prior to that, he saw her as a little sister, and never had a trace of feeling for her. Yue had always treated Lu Wen like a sister. In Lei Jiang City, Lu Wen had confessed to him, so he had started to look at her as a woman. Even now, he did not know whether he loved her or not. * Yao Yao: Yue Zhong cared about this little girl that only wanted to fight. He personally equipped her with God and Devil World items to go hunting zombies. Yao Yao had already reached level 6. Adding on her natural agility talent, she ranked third in speed for those under Yue Zhong’s power. The first was naturally Yue Zhong that had leveled up several times. The second was the constantly fighting and second in command Chi Yang. * Zhuo Yatong: Yue Zhong saved her from hunger when they first meet. Yue Zhong care for her as she have talent evolver type strength * Tong Xiaoyun: During the battle with the Mutant Pigs, driven purely by the desire for power, Tong Xiaoyun had gone to Yue Zhong’s side and had gone through a life-and-death situation with him. This led Yue Zhong to look at Tong Xiaoyun differently. Although her talent might not be as outstanding as that of Zhuo Yatong, this seemingly weak girl in junior high school possessed a courage that would put most men to shame. Yue Zhong was willing to nurture her as long as she had enough courage. * Zhou Yanxue: Yue zhong saved her from dark Crow ambush on the feast hall. After that she provide intel about SY country and give herself to Yue Zhong asked to be his girlfriend * Gu Manzi: * Ma Lili: * Zeng Fang: * Ning Yu Xin: Yue Zhong had only a handful of people he trusted, Ning Yu Xin could barely be counted as one of them. * Gou Yu : She is the daughter of Lei Jiang City’s Mayor.She was given to Yue Zhong by Tiger Wang.She handled various work. She squared away whatever Yue Zhong commanded. Yue Zhong’s everyday life affairs were taken care of by Guo Yu. He was a little linked to this cute girl. Subordinates * Chi Yang: He is Yue most trusted best friend. When they were young, Chi Yang and Yue holding iron bars once fought with 8 well known hoodlums. That experience is the most dangerous fight of their life. If the cops did not arrived quickly, they would have been killed. * Ji Qing Wu: With her superb, practical swordsmanship, she was one of his best companion. In this mutated world, Ji Qing Wu was one of the best companions he could hope for. * Da Gouzi: Although Da Gouzi is afraid to die, he is shallow, and likes to brown nose, but he is completely loyal to Yue Zhong. And he never committed a blunder. Yue Zhong thought him as relatively important, so even in anger he could listen to Da Gouzi’s words. * Xiong Zheng: Even though Xiong Zheng had once been an enemy who had then surrendered, Yue Zhong still considered him as a very valuable asset, and had let him be in charge of an entire company. * Hu Yi: Hu Yi is extremely loyal, even when Yue Zhong established the Green Stone Triad which went on to become one of the 4 Great Triads, Hu Yi had not immediately come to throw his lot with him, instead remaining at Green Bamboo Triad to contribute merits for Gao Ming Hao. Yue Zhong even trusted him enough to give his snake birth fruit juice. Yue Zhong knew that Hu Yi was extremely loyal, and when they had fought in group fights in the past, while he was trembling for fear, without a word from Yue Zhong, Hu Yi had never run away on his own before. Gratitude must be repaid, and vengeance must be carried out. This was the sort of man that Yue Zhong befriended and valued. Tamed Beast * Greenie: * Turtle: * Lightning: Ever since Yue Zhong had subdued Lightning, he had developed a bond with Lightning, and when his howl sounds, he can feel the fear rising from Lightning. Gulin City * Gao Xiaoyun: It was their parents hopes that their families would be joined through marriage. Initially he had thought she was refined and demure, however, he never expected her to be so narcissistic, and he lost all favourable impressions of her. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Evolvers